I Don't Want Just Anyone
by Princess Misery
Summary: Hyde likes Eric's twin sister, she likes him, but he has trouble admitting it! PLEASE REVIEW, Bad or Good! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **

**Author: Stacey Mclean**

**Feed back to: bimboboreanaz@blueyounder.co.uk or staceym2000@hotmail.com **

**Rating: **

**Classification: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the wonderful show That 70' Show! But I do own Justin Fox and Stacey Foreman. **

**Spoilers: set during and after the episode where the gang throw a 'Find A Girlfriend' Party for Hyde! **

**I think I explained most things but if not don't hesitate to contact me on the above addresses! **

"Hyde wait" Stacey Forman called running after him out of the basement. Stacey was Eric's twin sister (not identical thank god!)

"No Stace" Hyde called stopping and looking at her "God, who the hell do you all think you are?" he asked "maybe I'm happy with out a girlfriend" 

"We thought we were helping" She told him 

"Helping with what?" he asked "you don't get it do you? I don't want a girlfriend, I don't need the trouble you guys bring" he said sitting on the bonnet of Eric's Vista Cruiser. Stacey sat beside him. 

"if you get a girlfriend, I know you probably think she'll walk out on you like your mom did to you, or she'll cheat on you like your dad did to your mom, but your gonna have to realise that not everyone is like your mom and dad, and the sooner you figure that out the better" Stacey told him jumping off the Vista Cruiser and walking back down in to the garage. 

Hyde hated that she knew him way to well. They had been friends going on 10 years so it was no surprise that she knew him. He sat on the bonnet of the car and realized she was right, although there was more to it than that, he didn't want any random girl, or any girl that was at that party, he wanted someone he trusted, someone who knew him, someone who knew how to make him laugh (which was a challenge as he was Hyde). He jumped off the car and walked back in to the basement. 

*******************************************************

**SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW BUT IF YOU WANT MORE THAN REVIEW!**


	2. Justin Fox

A month or so later… 

Jackie rushed in to the basement and sat beside Stacey who was reading a magazine, whilst Donna, Hyde, Eric, Kelso and Fez played cards. 

"Well?" Jackie said after a few minutes of staring at Stacey.  

"Well what?" Stacey asked looking away from her magazine and at Jackie. 

"Justin Fox asked you out today" Jackie said obviously a lot more excited than Stacey was. "I want details" 

"Wow Justin Fox asked you out" Donna said joining in with Jackie's excitement. 

"Yeah so what" Stacey said closing the magazine. 

"Stacey, do you understand what this means?" Jackie asked standing up and staring at the ceiling daydreaming "I'll be popular again, instead of an outcast like you guys. I can finally talk to girls that know how to make them selves beautiful" Jackie had stopped talking but was still daydreaming. Stacey stood up and said down her ear 

"I said no" 

"You said no to Justin Fox" Kelso asked throwing down his cards. 

"Girl do you have super powers?" Fez asked shocked. 

"Guys I'm not one of them air head bimbo's that falls at his feet cause he's the star soccer player, yeah ok he's gorgeous but I'm not gonna be another name to add to his list" Stacey explained. Hyde got up from his usual chair and walked up the stairs. Stacey followed him a few minutes later. 

"What kind of girl would say no to Justin Fox?" Kelso asked shaking his head. Everyone thought Justin Fox was a god! Every girl (except Stacey) wanted to date him and every guy (except Hyde) wanted to be him. 

"a girl that's dating someone by the name of Hyde, secretly" Donna suggested. 

"there like best friends" Eric said not believing it was true. 

Stacey and Hyde came back down the stairs a few minutes later. Kitty followed about 20 minutes after. 

"Stacey honey, there's a nice young gentleman at the door for you" Kitty told her. Stacey walked up the stairs and in to the living room. 

"Justin" Stacey said 

"Hey" he said 

"er… I came to say…" 

"wait a second" Stacey said walking to the door that lead to the kitchen. She opened it to see Kelso, Fez, Donna, Eric and Jackie listening. 

"Sorry" Eric apologize "it is my house to" Eric said. 

"Come on" Stacey said walking back over to Justin and taking him outside. 

"I know you see me as a ladies man or some guy that just goes out with girls just for sex, but I'm not like that at all" Justin told her "and I wanna prove it to you, I just want one chance" 

"Why me?" Stacey asked "you can have any girl in school, why ask me out?" 

"Cause I don't want some girl who wants me so she can be popular, I want a girl that can hold a conversation, a girl that can spell conversation" 

"er… c, o, n, v, e, r, s, a, t, i, o, n" Stacey joked. Justin laughed. 

"I want a girl that can make me laugh, and you are all that and more, I just want a chance" he said 

"and you can have a chance" Stacey said 

"Really?" he asked 

"Really" Stacey said "Friday night at 7, good for you?" she asked 

"Perfect" he said kissing her on the cheek. 

**************************************************************************


	3. The Kiss

Stacey stood in her room in the Forman house flicking through clothes in her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear on her date. She already had on a nice outfit but she wasn't satisfied. 

"knock, knock" Stacey turned around as Hyde walked in to her room. 

"Hey" Stacey said smiling her gorgeous smile. "what's up?" she asked 

"I'm about to do something and you can either slap me or…" he stopped as he quickly cupped her face and kissed her. As they came out of the kiss they both kept their eyes closed obviously both not wanting to stop. "Didn't fell anything?" he asked "me neither" he answered before she could answer.

"Stacey" Jackie said as her and Donna walked in to her room. "we're here to help you get ready for your date" Jackie added excitedly walking over to Stacey's wardrobe. 

"Hey Hyde" Donna said 

"Hey" Hyde replied looking in to Stacey's eyes. He broke eye contact and left the room. Stacey stood staring at the door, shocked and confused.  

"so what are you wearing?" Jackie asked her. 

"not sure" Stacey answered distantly sitting on her bed. 

"Stacey your going out with the head of the soccer team you have to look good!" Jackie told her. 

Stacey went on her date, she was distant towards him at first, thinking about Hyde kissing her. But then she decided she might as well get to know Justin. Stacey walked in to the basement three hours after Justin had picked her up holding a rose. 

"Tell me everything" Jackie said 

"where's Hyde?" Stacey asked ignoring Jackie. 

"he's been in his room since you left," Eric told her. Stacey walked to the back of the basement and walked in to Hyde's room. 

"how'd the date go?" Hyde asked not taking his eyes off his magazine. 

"we need to talk" Stacey told him 

"no we don't," He said getting up and walking out of his room. 

"Hyde you can't just kiss me like that then tell me how I feel!" Stacey told him following him out of room. 

"Stace, come on not here" Hyde said not wanting the rest of the gang to hear. "don't embarrass yourself, I didn't feel anything, I'm sorry if you did but it's not my problem!" Hyde told her harshly. 

"You think your such an hard ass, that your so cool, no girl can do you over, you don't have feelings, well guess what your just an ass" Stacey said before running up the stairs out of the basement.

"she's right" Donna agreed "you are an ass" 

"oh god, don't start Donna," Hyde said sitting in his usual chair. 

"No Hyde, she really likes you, she was gonna cancel her date with Justin cause she thought you'd be pissed at her" 

"I changed her mind" Jackie butted in. 

"the point is, she likes you and you like her so what's your problem?" Donna asked 

"MY PROBLEM IS BIG FOOTED RED HAIRED HUSSY'S STICKING THERE NOSES WHERE IT DON'T BELONG" Hyde shouted before walking out of the basement. 

"what's up his ass?" Fez asked. 

"obviously not Stacey" Kelso commented. 

Stacey sat in the kitchen staring at the rose Justin had just bought her. 

"aaww" Kitty said walking in to the kitchen "how'd your date go honey?" she asked sitting beside her daughter. 

"Great, he was lovely, sweet, romantic, a total gentleman" Stacey told her mom. 

"are you going to see him again?" Kitty asked as Hyde walked in to the kitchen from the living room. 

"if he asks" Stacey replied "Night mom" she added getting up from her chair and walking past Hyde. 


	4. A Dog Not A Fox

A month later…

Stacey and Justin sat in a booth in The Hub happily talking and kissing. 

Stacey laughed and pushed Justin, he moved slightly then leaned in and passionately, but slowly kissed Stacey. 

"Them two are really happy together" Jackie said watching from a table on the other side of the Hub. Eric, Kelso, and Donna nodded in agreement. 

Hyde and Fez walked in The Hub. 

"So guys what are we doin…" Hyde stopped noticing Justin and Stacey lip locked. Stacey hadn't spoke to him in a month, he had tried but she wasn't interested. Stacey and Justin stopped kissing and Stacey looked up at Hyde. They made eye contact for a while then Stacey broke away turning her attention to Justin. 

Later that night Stacey couldn't sleep so she went downstairs and in to the kitchen to get a drink. As she walked down the stairs she noticed a light coming from under the kitchen door. She walked in to see Hyde sitting at the table with a small glass of Whiskey. 

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked Stacey 

"Red's gonna kill you when he finds out you've been drinking his Whiskey"

"My god I actually got 12 words out of you, it's normally two the first one beginning with F" he commented. Stacey made herself a glass of water then walked in to the living room. Hyde followed her. 

"Can we talk?" he asked as she was half way up the stairs. 

"Hyde as far as I'm concerned we have nothing to talk about" She told him stopping on the stairs. 

"so why have you ignored me for the past month?" he asked 

"Cause it's easier" she told him, he looked at her confused. 

"Easier to do what?" 

"if I deny what I feel for you and don't talk to you it's easier to be with Justin" she told him before disappearing up the stairs. 

Hyde ditched school the next day, he didn't want to have to watch Stacey and Justin be all over each other, so he went to The Hub. He walked in to see Leo sitting at a booth, he went to sit with him. 

"hey Leo" 

"hey man" Leo said as Hyde sat down. "hey isn't that the blonde girls boyfriend?" Leo asked pointing across the café at Justin and another girl sitting at a table kissing and cuddling.

"yeah it's that blonde girls boyfriend" Hyde said not believing his eyes. 

Stacey walked in to the basement at 3 o'clock to see Hyde watching TV "I've probably wasted my time but I got your homework for you" she told him sitting beside him. 

"Stace I got something to tell you" he said turning off the TV. "I went to The Hub this afternoon and Justin was there with another girl, kissing her" he told her. Stacey laughed and shook her head. 

"I don't believe you," she said "this is low even for you" she told him 

"What?" he asked standing up "I swear to you he was with another girl, ask Leo" 

"SHUT UP" she shouted at him "God, of all the things you've done Hyde this is the lowest, I don't believe you I thought you were supposed to be my friend" 

"I am" 

"you were" she said before walking up the stairs out of the basement.

A few days passed by, Stacey hadn't spoken to Hyde and he hadn't tried to speak to her. 

Hyde walked in to The Hub with Kelso and Eric. Justin was sat at a booth doing homework. Hyde walked over to him. 

"You must think your really smart" Hyde said to him, Justin stood up. 

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked 

"I saw you in here the other day with another girl, you must think you're a god or something, havin two girls at once,"

"Hyde, get over it, Stacey doesn't believe you and she never will" Justin told him picking up his things and walking towards the door. 

"I swear Justin if you hurt her, I'll kill you" Hyde threatened 

"are you in love with her Hyde?" Justin asked walking back over to him. 

"I care about her she's my friend, and if I see one tear fall from her eye over you I swear you'll pay" Hyde warned. "you won't get away with this"

"that's where your wrong, I already am, I've got two girls and I'm getting away with it" Justin told him. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around to see Stacey. She punched him in the face. 

"Your not getting away with it anymore" she told him before walking out of The Hub.


	5. The Sentance

Hyde sat in the Foreman kitchen listening to Kitty and Red tell him off. He was being told off and he was happy about it, it showed they cared. 

"You can't go starting fights Steven, if you have another fight the principle says you will be permanently expelled" Kitty moaned at him. 

"You can't afford to be chucked out of school" Red added for her. "You need an education, so you can get a job and leave my house" 

"Red" Kitty said "now we are going to punish you like we would Eric". Eric start a fight that was a laugh. 

"Mom, wait" Stacey said walking in to the kitchen from the living room. "He shouldn't be punished"

"And why is that?" Red asked 

"He was protecting me" Stacey began telling them the truth; she'd asked Hyde not to tell them the real reason why he hit that smug bastard, so he didn't. "me and Justin had a fight, he'd been cheating on me, we got in to another argument at school, he raised his hand to hit me and Hyde caught his hand before it could hit me, Justin threw the first punch".  

"He still needs to be punished," Kitty told her "he should have walked away and not retaliated" 

"Then punish me as well, I should have stopped them from fighting and not stood and watched." Stacey protested

They both were grounded for a week and got cleaning duties. They had to wash up and put away after every meal, clean out the garage, wash the car, and sweep the driveway.

On the last day of their sentence (being grounded) they swept the driveway together. Kitty and Red were out and everyone was in the basement. 

Hyde was bored of sweeping, he picked up some leafs and threw them at her. She stood staring at him for a minute with a really cute smile on her face. Then she slowly bent down and picked up some leafs and threw them at him. A leaf fight ensued and Hyde ended up chasing her around Eric's car. 

"No Hyde, quits!" she called laughing as she ran away from me. 

"This is war, no quitting" he told her. He caught up with her and pinned her to the side of Eric's car. 

"I surrender" she said holding up her hands and dropping the leafs. 

"Good" Hyde said dropping the leafs in his hand. His body was touching hers and he didn't want to move. 

"Hyde" she whispered, he leaned in and kissed her gently. Her lips were so smooth, and she was a great kisser. That kiss was mind blowing, for both of them! She pushed him away after a minute or so. "We can't" she said 

"Why not?" he asked confused. 

"We just can't" she said "I want to but…" 

"Save it" he said "I don't wanna hear it" he added walking off. Typical Hyde style. She continued to sweep the drive way.


	6. Nowhere To Be Seen

A week or so had passed by; Hyde refused to talk to Stacey and took every chance he had to piss her off.

Stacey walked in to the kitchen to see Hyde's ass sticking out of the fridge. 

"Can we talk?" she asked, he ignored her and continued to make himself a sandwich. "You can't ignore me forever" she said 

"No but I can try" he said walking in to the living room. 

"Hyde please just let me explain" she said following him 

"Go ahead, explain" he said "I'm not good enough for you, I'm too much of a rebel you need some one stable" he added not even giving her chance to retaliate. 

"it's nothing like that" Stacey protested "think about it logically, if Red or Kitty found out they'd stop us from seeing each other or chuck you out, and I don't want either" 

"Why would they stop us from seeing each other?" Hyde asked 

"Because we live in the same house…" they both stood in silence "Hyde, I like you a lot and in any other circumstances I'd jump at the chance to be with you but things aren't that simple" 

"well I can make them that simple" he told her, she looked at him confused "my er… my dad showed up a few days ago outside school, he's coming back to live here and he wants us to start over, I'm moving in with him the weekend" he explained to her. 

"cool" she said a little upset that he was leaving "I'm happy for you" she said not convincing herself, but he seemed to buy it. 

  
"me to" he said satisfied watching the t.v. 

###################################################################

weeks went by and Hyde hadn't been around at all, he hadn't been in school, the hub, the basement, no one had seen him, at first everyone thought leave him alone so he can have sometime to get to know his dad but now things were different it had been at least a month and no one knew if Hyde was alive or dead. 

"we're all worried about him Stace" Donna aired her concerns to Stacey with the whole gang waiting for Stacey to come up with some great solution. 

"what if his dad has taken off again and Hyde's to stubborn to ask for help?" Erik asked. 

"I'll go round to his house see if he's ok" Stacey said thinking of the only logical solution she had. 

"we gotta be home in an hour" Eric told her

"cover for me, tell them I'm stopping at Jackie's" Stacey told him

"And where are you going to stop?" Fez asked in a Daddy tone of voice. 

"Hyde will let me crash at his, bye guys" she said walking out of the hub. 


	7. Plans

Stacey knocked on the front door although she could see Hyde sitting on the chair with beer and the T.V remote.

"it's open" he said sounding pissed off. 

"Hey" she said walking in to Hyde's house. He was slumped in a chair with a beer, flicking the TV. channels. "Haven't seen you in a while, thought I'd come see how you are?" 

"I'm fine" he replied not really paying attention to her. 

"Where's your dad?" she asked 

"He split again" he told her. 

"Why?" Stacey asked 

"Don't know, don't give a shit!" Hyde told her. 

"Hyde I'm sorry" she said. Why was she sorry? She wasn't the one who left him. 

"I don't understand" Hyde said getting up off the chair and standing in front of her "why doesn't he want me? Why doesn't anyone love me?" he asked breaking down in to tears (not very Hyde like). 

She held him in her arms and told him, she wanted him and she loved him, and that his dad was an ass and he deserved better. 

"Hyde listen to me" she said "no one else matters I'll be here day or night, I'm here for you, don't forget that" she said wiping a stray tear off his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch, and held his breathe. Before he could open his eyes, her lips where on his kissing him slowly and passionately. Neither of them protested and before either of them could say no they were rushing to Hyde's room kissing and taking off clothes on the way. Hyde fell to sleep in her arms "I love you" she whispered before closing her eyes to fall to sleep to.

Hyde woke and saw the angel asleep besides him "I love you" he whispered before kissing her forehead. He got out of bed and walked in to the living room. He put on the TV then she came out of his room. 

"I borrowed one of your shirts ok?" she asked. He was to busy drooling to answer. All she had on was a light blue shirt of his and her underwear. She had great tanned legs. He hadn't got to see her body last night the lights were out, he felt every inch of it and the real picture was better than the mental one. 

"uh huh" was all he managed to slur out. She cooked him breakfast the got dressed, they both sat in silence for a few minutes…

"so have you decided what you wanna do?" she asked breaking the silence.

"I'm leaving" he told her 

"what?" she asked 

"I'm leaving Wisconsin, this place has been nothing but bad luck for me, my mom and dad have got the right idea, ditching this place, my dad left me some money, well quite a bit of money, decided I'm gonna buy a car and get the hell out of here"

"What about school?" she asked 

  
"please I'm gonna flunk it anyway" 

"Friends?" she asked, he didn't have a reply for that.

"I figure I'm just gonna drive out of Wisconsin, stop in a small town get a job earn some more cash" he explained his plans changing the subject.

"Great, you deserve it" she told him, trying to be happy for him. She wasn't very convincing though. 

"I'm gonna tell the rest of them, then go get my car then I'm outta here" he told her smiling happily. 

"Cool" she nodded forcing on a smile. 

He did deserve to do something for himself, it was about time he had something good in his life, and who was she to tell him not to go, she couldn't, if this is what he wanted then she was happy for him, even though she didn't show she was happy for him. She was being selfish she didn't want him to go; she wanted him to stay with her, to be there for her, instead of driving off in into the night and never seeing him again. 

They walked to the Foreman house knowing they would all be in the basement it was 3 pm on a Saturday there was no where else they would be.

"Heeeeeey" Kelso said smiling cheekily, "so what happened last night?" he added winking at Hyde as he sat in his usual chair. 

"Grow up Michael" Jackie said punching him in the arm. Hyde told them his plans and neither of them objected to the plan, they all thought it was a cool idea to go on a road trip although none of them had to guts to just up and leave. Stacey left the conversation unnoticed.


	8. Whispers In The Night

Stacey stood on the porch starring up at the stars, the sky was so clear, you could see every little star sparkle, the moon was full and lit up the sky like a huge fire fly. 

the gang had gone to buy Hyde's 'get away' car as she was calling it a few hours ago and she guessed he was just going to get his things then leave. 

_He's running away, he was running away from me. He's scared of getting hurt or hurting me so he's running away from it. He's following in his moms and dads footsteps, when things get hard they bail, and that's what he's doing. He never actually wanted me, he wanted comfort, that's all I was a one night stand. _She closed her eyes and sighed loudly. _Stop it you idiot, get over it. _She told herself. _He's going, he's probably gone already. _

She knew he hadn't heard her last night when she told him he loved her. She wanted to tell him, something told her that if she did tell him that maybe he would stay, but then again maybe he wouldn't and if he did stay she would feel like she had stopped him from doing something he wanted to do. That would be selfish and unfair to both of them. 

Hyde packed his things in to the duffle bag that he had under his bed. Donna, Eric, Kelso, Jackie and Fez were all stood in his living room talking, he couldn't really hear what they were saying just the muffled mumbles. 

_I should just tell her. _He told himself. _Tell her then let her decide what she wants, she can come with me. But it'd be wrong to put her in that situation. She has a future set out for her, she has a future, she's gonna go on to college and marry a lawyer or something and have gorgeous kids that grow up in a white picket fence house, in L.A or somewhere like that. Her big shot husband will come home from a business trip with presents for them all and kiss her like she has never been kissed before, I can't hold her back from all that, it wouldn't be fair. He shook off the thought and continued to pack. He walked out of the room with his bag ready to leave. _

They all turned around and starred at him. 

"I'm off" he said, never was one for long goodbyes. He walked outside to the car he had just bought a $800 banger, it wasn't a passion wagon but it would get him to wherever it was he was going. 

They all hugged him goodbye, he got in to the car turned on the ignition looked up at them all once more saying a silent goodbye then he drove away. 

Stacey was still starring at the stars when Eric came out of the back door. 

"so he's gone then?" she said not taking her attention from the stars. 

"bout 20 minutes ago" he told her. They stood in silence, Eric figured she wanted to be alone so he went back inside. 

One tear dropped from her eyes "bye Hyde" she whispered into the night.

**THANKS FOR READING ALL! IT WAS FUN TO WRITE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE FINAL CHAPTERS! **


End file.
